Because Of All The Estrogen
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Stupid estrogen. It just had to go and make Sakura grow boobs and an ass.


I totally absolutely positively love Grey's Anatomy.

-

**Because Of All The Estrogen  
**for sojiro916

**&**

**-**

Estrogen, according to the book he read while sitting in her office at the hospital, bored, was known for functioning as the primary female sex hormone.

While these hormones are present in both men and women, estrogens are usually present at significantly higher levels in women who are in the reproductive ages. The hormones promote the development of female secondary sex characteristics.

Said characteristics included growth in height—

Ch, he'd always be taller.

—a higher voice—

Only to hear her bitch with…

—wider hips—

They looked the same…

—less facial hair—

He had never really noticed any on her.

—fat deposits around the buttocks, thighs and hips—

Which he admitted, she looked even hotter.

—smoother skin texture—

Boy, did he know it.

—and enlarged breasts.

He swallowed hard.

Estrogen hormones are also involved in the thickening of the endometrium and other aspects of regulating the menstrual cycle.

In men, estrogen hormones were used to regulate certain functions of the reproductive system, which was important to the maturation of sperm. Also, in certain people, they may be necessary for a healthy libido.

Heh…

Speaking of healthy libidos—

"Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at a book about women's reproductive systems?"

Sasuke looked up from the book and saw Sakura standing at the doorway of her office, a few folders in her arms although they were rather thick and full of papers. Her long figure (estrogen…) was slouched slightly against the frame as she observed him, sitting on her super comfy chair while reading about females. She walked over to her desk and dropped the work on it. Sakura poked him hard on the arm.

"Get out of my chair, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Clearly, he was sitting comfortably.

Why should he listen to her?

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined in that damn high-pitched voice of hers (stupid estrogen!) trying to push him. He knew though, if she _really_ wanted him out of her chair, she could moved him with her pinky, considering that insane evil stupid god damn strength of hers. "Move!"

She stepped back after whacking him in the head, putting her hands on her curved hips (estrogen, gah!), staring at him with a frown.

"I have work I need to do, Sasuke-kun!"

He shrugged uncaringly.

"Hn."

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face so close to hers he could feel her breath against his skin. He was also so lose he could see facial hair, or really, the lack of it (damn you estrogen). (Although he wasn't really complaining because avoiding thinking on it, Sakura with a lot of facial hair wasn't quite appealing).

Unfortunately for her, when she pulled Sasuke up, his leg hit the desk and therefore knocked down some stuff.

Sakura let him go to pick up whatever she dropped, muttering what he was positive were insults against him, under her breath.

She bent over and he couldn't help but notice the way her rear end was sticking out dangerously close to him. When the hell did Sakura's ass grow out of being flat? He frowned, because really, when did she get such nice curves? (Oh right, the _estrogen_).

She sighed after getting back up and putting her fallen materials on her desk.

"Sasuke-kun, really I need you to move—"

An apprehensive expression made its way to her face and Sasuke wondered why.

"You're so red!" she exclaimed, putting one hand against Sasuke's face, feeling his warm skin (because he was _so_ totally blushing).

Her green eyes were genuinely concerned.

"I think you're coming down with a fever, Sasuke-kun!"

He fought against himself _very_ hard because one part of him was dying to press his cheek into her and rub against the soft silkiness that was Sakura's right hand (ugh, freaking estrogen).

Careful not to be too hard, Sasuke slapped her hand off of his skin and rolled away from the desk, thankful that her oh-so comfy chair had wheels on it.

"I'm _fine_," he muttered tersely.

She drew back, looking slightly hurt. Sakura looked back at her desk with a small scowl.

"Fine. _Whatever_."

It seemed as though she didn't quite want to talk to him since she started doing her work standing up, just leaning over the desk, one hand steadying her weight, the other holding her pen.

From the angle at which he sat, he could see her chest _perfectly_.

(The angle was perfect. Not her breasts. Or well…).

And for some reason, as much of as a pervert he knew he must have looked like, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Damnit.

He hated really estrogen (although his inner pervert was telling him that according to Sakura's book, estrogen was part of what kept his libido healthy so he shouldn't curse it so much).

Apparently, in the span of time in which he was having a battle with his inner pervert about estrogen, libidos and Sakura's breasts, as his gaze remained on her chest, she noticed him staring.

Black met green.

(Although it was a bit difficult to see the green considering how narrowed her eyes were).

Oh great.

She was mad.

"Sasuke-kun, do tell you are staring at my chest," she ground out, the pen she was holding now cracked in half.

He frowned. "I'm not staring at your chest."

"Fine. You _were_ staring at my chest."

"I…"

Sasuke scowled and threw the book onto her desk.

"It's because of you and your stupid estrogen!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He sounded thoroughly annoyed although Sakura couldn't think of _why_.

"You had to go and get taller and makes some curves and grow some damn breasts."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's _your _fault."

Sasuke looked rather disgruntled.

"It's because of all the freaking estrogen!"

She blinked and merely stared at him flatly.

"Are you snapping at me for being female?"

He snorted. "Ch, guys have estrogen too, you know," Sasuke said back, trying to sound smart. "It keeps our libidos in check."

Pause.

Sakura found herself breaking into a grin as she glanced back at her book.

"You were actually reading about estrogen…" She chuckled to herself. "And here I thought you were just being a pervert and looking at the pictures in the book. Naruto does that every time he comes to my office."

Grinning devilishly, she walked to the door, swinging her hips with every step she took.

She felt Sasuke's gaze on her back.

(Or well more so her _backside_). 

She clicked the door's lock and then turned back to him, noticing that he was watching her wearily.

"Let's see how well the estrogen's working for you then, Sasuke-kun."

Sex.

**-**

**Um the challenge was actually for my  
**_**Indecent Proposals **_**collection but  
WHATEVER.**


End file.
